


Fratello

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Canonical Character Death, Episode Related, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finale 5x19.</p><p>Punto di vista di Gabriel, poco prima di morire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fratello

Fratello...  
Mai nome avrebbe dovuto essere più dolce. Mai nome, invece, è stato più distorto e violentato di questo.  
Come fratelli ci siamo azzannati a vicenda. Sotto gli occhi di un Padre che non ha fatto altro che starci a guardare. Ci siamo odiati, siamo stati messi gli uni contro gli altri, tristi esempi per Caino e Abele.  
La mia strada è stata quella dell'indifferenza: ho distolto lo sguardo e ho detto ad alta voce: “Non mi interessa!”  
Ci voleva un uomo – sì, proprio un uomo, una delle creature che mio Padre ama così tanto – per farmi capire i miei errori. La mia vita è stata una continua fuga dalle responsabilità, dai voleri di un Padre che preferisce essere spettatore di una tragedia cui lui stesso ha dato il via. Dalla superbia di un fratello maggiore che mi guarda dall'alto e che gioca con gli uomini come se fossero delle marionette, quasi come se Dio gliene avesse fatto dono. Dall'odio di un fratello minore, talmente viziato da prendere come un'offesa personale il primo 'no' della sua vita.  
Mi avvicino a Lucifero e lo guardo negli occhi mentre dentro di me sento rinascere quell'affetto che istintivamente si prova per i propri fratelli.   
Adesso capisco Dean, capace di perdonare Sam sempre, di volerlo proteggere ad ogni costo. Capisco Sam, con la sua fiducia incrollabile in Dean e il suo dolore quando l'ha perso.  
Adesso capisco e per un istante mi illudo che tutto possa tornare come prima, che io, Michele e Lucifero possiamo tornare ad essere una famiglia.  
Prima ancora del coltello è la consapevolezza della realtà ad uccidermi. Perché quegli esseri imperfetti che sono gli uomini hanno qualcosa che noi angeli, esseri perfetti e onniscienti, non abbiamo, e che li aiuta ad andare avanti: la speranza.  
È così che muoio, con la parola 'fratello' impressa sulle labbra.


End file.
